24 Hours
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [END] Sehun adalah arwah yang hidup kembali selama 24 Jam guna memenuhi janji manusiawinya. Namun sebelum itu dia harus menjadi Malaikat dan menjaga Luhan sebagai bayarannya. Saat Takdir mempermainkan keduanya, mampukah Sehun memilih? Berjalan kejalan awal atau berbelok karna perasaannya terhadap Luhan? HunHan-GS! Fantasy, Romance, Hurt! Tinggalkan komentar ya :D Thank's {}
1. Chapter 1

**Title : 24 Hours [TWOSHOOT]**

 **Cast :**

· **Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun**

· **Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan**

· **Other Cast**

 **Genre : GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO! SEHUN LUHAN MINE, AND HUNHAN LAXY MINE XDD**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author by; Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **Apa kau percaya kata pepatah bahwa Cinta itu tak kenal ruang dan waktu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang cukup lenggang. Sebuah mobil Mc-Larren nampak melaju kencang menuju ke arah utara dari arah berlawanan. Si pengemudi yang merupakan sosok lelaki tampan terlihat tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, sehingga dia tidak menyadari keadaan ataupun sebuah truck dari kejauhan yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Iya! Tunggu aku disana Baek. Ak-.." Perkataannya terpotong dan kedua matanya seketika membulat lebar saat truck besar itu oleng dan menuju kearahnya. Diantara rasa panik yang melanda, ponsel ditangannya terjatuh dan kedua tangannya beralih meraih stir guna memutarnya kekanan.

 **CIITT**

 **BRAKKK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****  
Luhan berjalan dengan riang sambil mengulum Lolipop rasa jeruk favoritnya, gadis mungil dengan balutan seragam kuning-coklat itu melangkah santai melewati trotoar menuju Halte dekat sekolahannya seperti biasa. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karna melihat banyak sekali kerumunan orang di pinggir zebra cross yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Keadaan jalan terlihat sangat macet. Polisi lalu lintas sibuk mengatur kendaraan yang berjajar ingin lewat, orang-orang silih berganti datang berkerumun, dan sedetik kemudian suara sirine Ambulance terdengar, disusul beberapa mobil Polisi serta beberapa pencari berita yang muncul.

Uh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Gadis berambut caramel itu memiringkan kepalanya imut, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. Karna didorong rasa penasaran, Luhan memutuskan ingin melihat. Dia berlari-lari kecil mendekati kerumunan, berbaur bersama orang-orang membentuk kelompok sosial tidak beraturan.

"Minggir ! Minggir ! Jangan halangi jalan.."

 **BRUUK!**

Luhan merengut sebal, pasalnya gadis mungil bermata rusa itu hampir saja terjatuh karna dorongan –entah sengaja atau tidak– seorang Polisi yang terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju garis depan. Untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Luhan harus bersusah payah menaikkan tumitnya dan mengintip melalui celah bahu orang-orang didepannya dan seketika sepasang mata coklatnya membulat lebar.

"Oh.. Tuhan!" Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Seketika dia langsung mundur dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakitt!" Luhan menoleh kearah sumber suara, sekitar empat orang berpakaian serba putih membawa sebuah tandu berisi tubuh seseorang kedalam mobil Ambulance. Tubuhnya penuh darah dengan sebelah tangan terjulur jatuh. Mata Rusa Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, kejadian ini membuatnya kembali terseret kedalam arus masa lalu. Tepatnya kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, dimana kedua orang tuanya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Luhan menggelangkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir memori tersebut, bagaimanapun memori menyedihkan dua tahun yang lalu itu harus dia lenyapkan. Gadis mungil itu mulai merasakan penyempitan pada alat pernafasannya. Udara sekitar sangat pengap dan bau darah yang anyir membuat kepalanya menjadi pening. Luhan harus pergi dari sini secepatnya atau dia akan kambuh saat ini juga. Gadis imut itu sudah membalikkan badan hendak pergi, namun tanpa sengaja manik rusanya menangkap seorang lelaki berdiri diujung trotoar, tepatnya dibawah lampu jalan disamping mobil ambulance. Kulitnya pucat pasi dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. Uh, Luhan menatap kekanan kekiri memastikan apakah ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Namun seolah patung, lelaki itu hanya berdiap diri menatap kedepan, bahkan terkesan tidak peduli meskipun ada orang lain yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Siapa dia?

"Uhukk..Uhukk.." Luhan menepuk dadanya cukup kuat saat merasakan dadanya sesak, gadis manis itu kemudian segera berlari pergi tanpa memperhatikan lelaki diujung trotoar itu lagi. Mungkin dia hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
"Kumohon.." Sehun berlutut dengan kepala menunduk, kedua tangannya tercakup didepan dada. Lelaki itu memohon didepan sang Penguasa.

"Seorang yang sudah mati tak akan bisa hidup kembali Sehun. Terkecuali mereka bereinkarnasi.." Sang Penguasa berucap dengan anggunnya. Suaranya sangat lembut bagai genta surga.

"Kalau begitu, lahirkan aku kembali.." Sehun memohon dan sang Penguasa berwujud wanita cantik itu tersenyum, menampilkan sepasang lesung manis dikedua pipinya. Dengan gaya anggunnya dia bangkit dari singgasananya yang berbentuk bunga teratai. Gaun emasnya yang bertabur batu mulia khas surga itu berngenyar memantulkan cahaya indah saat dia bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuruni anak tangga.

"Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu Sehun. Jikapun kau bereinkarnasi, kau akan memiliki ingatan baru.." Dia berhenti dan berdiri didepan Sehun yang masih berlutut.

"Jangan meminta hal aneh dan pergilah ketempat seharusnya kau berada Sehun. Nyawa dan ragamu sudah terpisah, mustahil untuk bersatu kembali.."

"Tapi.." Sehun mendongak dengan wajah pucat yang memelas meminta belas kasihan. "Jikapun aku pergi sekarang, apakah kau akan membiarkan arwahku ini gentayangan karna penasaran. Seseorang yang mati sebelum menuntaskan kewajibannya, akan bergentayangan. Apakah kau akan membiarkanku seperti itu?" Sang Penguasa tertawa cantik, menertawakan pemikiran dangkal Sehun barusan sekaligus cara bicaranya yang in formal, bahkan kepada penguasa tertinggi seperti dirinya ini.

"Memang kewajiban apa yang belum kau selesaikan dibumi Sehun?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah janji yang harus ditepati," Sang Penguasa tersenyum.

"Arwah sepertimu seharusnya tidak terikat lagi pada keduniawian,"

"Tapi.. Kumohon," Sehun belum menyerah, lelaki yang kini menyandang status sebagai arwah di dunia atas tersebut memeluk kaki sang Penguasa dengan erat. Sebuah hal yang cukup berani mengingat tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan ataupun membantah ucapan sang Penguasa. Dan Sehun sang arwah yang seharusnya pergi ketempat semestinya, membelot dan meminta penghidupan yang kedua kalinya pada sang Penguasa demi janji yang belum dia tepati seperti yang baru saja dia katakan sebelumnya.

"Apa imbalan yang kudapat jika aku kembali menghidupkanmu Oh Sehun?"

"Apapun. Menceburkanku kedalam nerakapun aku tidak peduli,"

"Kau serius?" Tanya sang Penguasa yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Sang penguasa itu berfikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah."

Sehun mendongak cepat, menatap tidak percaya pada wanita didepannya tersebut.

"Apa? Ja-jadi.."

"Baiklah. Kuberikan satu kesempatan dengan satu syarat." Sehun tersenyum girang, lelaki pucat itu menatap wanita anggun didepannya dengan semangat.

"Baik. Akan kulakukan apapun syaratnya." Sang Penguasa tersenyum kecil melihat keantusiasan lelaki didepannya, dia kemudian meraih satu helai rambutnya yang terselip dibelakang telinganya dengan gaya yang manis.

"Hanya 24 Jam saja." Sang Penguasa menengadahkan tangan kanannya kedepan, helaian rambut ditangannya kemudian bersinar terang membentuk sebuah kalung yang akhirnya terpasang dengan sendirinya dileher Sehun. Lelaki itu menunduk menatap sebuah kalung dengan liontin tiga bulatan batu krystal yang berkilau dengan alis mengernyit.

"Kau diperbolehkan menjadi manusia namun hanya untuk 24 jam saja. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjaga seseorang untukku.." Alis Sehun berkerut, mulutnya terbuka hendak melayangkan pertanyaan atas kalimat tak dimengertinya barusan, namun sebelum sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya, sang Penguasa lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Tugasmu adalah menjaga seseorang yang akan mati sesuai jadwal surga. Sehari sebelum kematiannya, disaat itulah kau mendapatkan kehidupanmu.." Sang penguasa tertawa kecil lagi melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sepertinya masih belum faham dengan tugasnya. Menjaga seseorang yang akan mati? Oh..jangan bilang dia akan menjadi Malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kalung dilehermu adalah batas waktu yang kau miliki. Dia akan meredup seiring waktu penghidupanmu, jika batu terakhir sudah meredup. Itulah kesempatanmu. Semoga berhasil Oh Sehun.." Sang Penguasa mengangkat telapak tangannya kearah Sehun, telapak tangan dengan garis bergambar angsa itu memancarkan sebuah cahaya putih berselubung yang menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dan menelannya menghilang dari altar surga tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks..Hiks..Sehun.."

Daeun, gadis dengan surai pirang itu masih terisak disamping sebuah gundukan pasir yang masih basah dan wangi melati. Itu adalah peristirahatan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Dibelakang sang gadis, sepasang suami istri menatap gundukan pasir dan gadis itu bergantian dengan pandangan miris yang mencoba terlihat tegar.

"Daeunie, sudahlah nak. Sehun akan sedih melihatmu menderita seperti ini.." Wanita yang menyandang status sebagai Nyonya besar Oh itu berjongkok, mengusap bahu sang gadis yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Tapi..Sehun..Hiks.."

"Ini takdir Daeunie. Kematian Sehun sudah suratan Tuhan." Nyonya Oh masih mencoba menghibur gadis yang berupakan kekasih putranya tersebut meskipun dirinya sendiri masih merasa tidak terima dengan kepergian putranya itu. Oh Sehun, putra satu-satunya yang dia miliki kini harus berpulang kedalam pangkuan sang penguasa karna kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya kemarin siang. Rasa kehilangan, sedih dan sakit tentu saja dialaminya saat ini. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, wajarkah jika dia terus terpuruk kedalam lubang kesedihan? Nyonya Oh mencoba tegar dan percaya bahwa itu semua sudah memang garis milik Tuhan.

"Ayo kita pergi Daeunie, biarkan Sehun beristirahat. Ayo.." Nyonya Oh masih membujuk Daeun dan gadis itu sempat menggelang menolak, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia bangkit dari sana, mengikuti Nyonya dan Tuan Oh yang perlahan meninggalkan makam putranya.

 **WHESSS~**

Tepat saat ketiganya pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, angin berhembus menyebarkan aroma melati yang menyeruak mengelilingi seluruh penjuru makam. Sosok yang baru saja ditangisi kini berdiri dibawah pohon besar tepat disamping gundukan merah tempat raganya terkubur. Lelaki itu menunduk sedih, merasa belum sanggup meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Daeunnie, Appa..Umma.." Lirihnya pilu. Sehun menggenggam kalungnya yang masih bercahaya indah, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Sang Penguasa memberinya kesempatan hidup sekali lagi –sebuah kesempatan yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang– kesempatan ini tidak boleh dia sia-siakan. Dia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menempati janjinya,

 **Janji untuk melamar Daeun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi Takdir kadang terlalu jahat dalam mempermainkan seseorang..**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****  
Mentari mulai menyembul malu-malu dari peraduannya, memancarkan semu kemerahan indah yang siap menyinari dunia. Udara yang sedikit lembab terasa nyaman, dedaunan segar meneteskan embun sejuk yang segar. Cuaca sempurna yang membuat siapapun akan betah berlama-lama bergelung dengan mimpinya.

 **KRIING..KRIING!**

"Ah, Berisik.." Gadis mungil yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal yang hangat itu berguman tak jelas, tangan kanannya terulur mematikan Jam Weker Bentuk Rusa di atas Nakas, kemudian kembali bergelut dibawah hangatnya selimut tebal, kembali mengarungi alam mimpi yang sempat tertunda akibat alaram sialan barusan.

"Cihh.."

Eh? Apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya disana?

Yep! Disamping ranjang Luhan, Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat tengah berdiri sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Lelaki yang ternyata Sehun itu mendecih tak percaya. Jadi maksud sang Penguasa dengan menjaga 'Orang yang akan mati' itu adalah gadis malas yang masih asik molor dibalik selimut meski matahari sudah tinggi? Sehun berdecih lagi, ia menatap kembali note berwarna hitam ditangannya.

 **Name : Xi Lu Han**

 **Date and Place of Birth : Seoul, 24 April 1994**

"Apakah benar gadis ini? Hah, benarkah dia yang akan mati? Tapi kenapa, dia terlihat sangat menikmati hidup? Mestinya seseorang yang akan mati akan terlihat..yeah perumpamaannya terlihat seperti Ikan kekurangan air, ya.. semacam itu, seperti bosan menjalani hidup..Estt.." Sehun bermonolog seorang diri sendiri mendepkrisikan gadis yang akan dia jaga untuk beberapa waktu sampai liontin krystal ketiganya meredup, kembali dia menatap gadis mungil yang sekarang malah mendengkur itu. Sehun melotot, sifat tidak sabarannya semasa hidup ternyata masih melekat dalam dirinya.

"Astaga, anak ini.." Sehun menarik paksa selimut si gadis, membuat gadis mungil itu menggeliat tak jelas, namun tetap asik tidur.

"Heii..Pemalas, bangun!" Sehun memekik kecil, menyingkap selimut Luhan seluruhnya. Si gadis mungil yang merasa terganggu mengerang pelan, namun dia bangun mendudukkan tubuh dengan mata masih terpejam. Berguman aneh sebentar, menguap lebar, mengucek mata, dan..

 **1 Detik..**

 **2 Detik..**

 **3 Detik..**

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap Lucu menatap objek didepannya. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Hm, biasanya setiap pagi jika dia bangun, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah dinding kamarnya yang berisi tempelan gambar anak rusa dan origami bintang. Tapi..

"YA! SIAPA KAUUU?" Luhan memekik keras, menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya seolah-olah objek didepannya itu akan menodai tubuhnya jika tidak dilindungi. Sementara lelaki pucat didepannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Bagaimana caranya kau masuk? Apa maumu eoh?" Luhan menghujamkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan, membuat Sehun hanya mendengus bodoh, ia kembali menatap note ditangannya.

"Xi Luhan! Gadis tuju belas tahun, siswi akhir di Genie High School." Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan yang kini melongo parah, kemudian kembali pada note ditangannya. "Kau harus cepat mandi, sarapan roti selai nanas dan segelas susu, kemudian berangkat sekolah.." Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Tunggu.. Bagaimana orang asing ini tahu tentang dirinya?

"Tunggu! Kau bahkan tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setiap pagi," Ucap Luhan kaget, masih dengan posisi menutupi tubuh dengan selimutnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini Malaikatmu, Hoh~" Luhan Sangsi, dia menatap penampilan lelaki didepannya dari atas kebawah dan kembali lagi keatas. Ada keganjalan saat menilik penampilan lelaki didepannya dengan pengakuan sebagai 'malaikat'. Celana Jins hitam dengan Kemeja putih bergaris, kakinya terbalut sepatu Kets berwarna senada dengan celananya. Apa ada 'Malaikat' berpenampilan seperti ini? Bukankah Malaikat itu berpakaian putih, memiliki sepasang sayap angsa dan lingkaran kuning diatas kepalanya? Omong kosong macam apa ini? Ini dunia nyata, bukan dalam komik Fairy's Landing dimana Jaegal Ryang yang merupakan seorang murid SMA biasa –sama seperti Luhan– terpaksa menampung seorang bidadari cantik bernama Bidadari Fanta. Aish! Apa lelaki ini waras?

"Aku tak percaya. Sekarang pergi dari kamarku! Tidak sopan sekali masuk kekamar orang tanpa izin," Luhan masih mengomel, gadis itu melotot galak –yang sayangnya malah terlihat imut– kearah Sehun.

"Terserah. Sekarang cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi Luhan, astaga! Kau membuat tugasku berjalan semakin lamban tahu." Sehun balas melotot dengan wajah super dingin yang saat itu juga membuat nyali Luhan ciut. Sudah kubilangkan Sehun tipe manusia tak sabaran semasa hidupnya?

"Kau..sungguh Malaikat? Lalu mana Sayapmu? Kau juga bisa kesentuh?" Luhan bertanya dengan lugunya, gadis mungil itu bangun dan memegang pipi Sehun, kemudian mencubitinya keras sampai Sehun meringis sakit. Kemudian Luhan berputar mengelilingi tubuh Sehun, mencari-cari dimana Sayap yang biasanya Malaikat punya, menekan-nekan bahkan memukul-mukul punggung itu berharap sepasang sayap akan keluar setelah dia menepuk punggungnya, namun tak ada apa-apa dipunggung itu. Yang ada malah Sehun kesal, ia menarik tangan Luhan cukup kasar hingga menghadap kearahnya.

"Dengar!" Sehun mencekal lengan Luhan dan menatap tajam mata coklatnya. "Aku tak punya Sayap, Aku tak bisa terbang, Aku tak memegang tongkat ataupun lingkaran kuning diatas kepala." Sehun terhenti sejenak.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa seseorang yang akan mati selalu diikuti oleh malaikat maut?" Luhan sontak terdiam mendengar kalimat yang begitu sensitive dipendengarannya tersebut, gadis mungil itu mengedip tak mengerti. "Aku Malaikat itu..Akulah orang yang akan terus mengikutimu sampai ajal datang menjemputmu.." Luhan tertegun, gadis mungil itu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat sementara maniknya menatap dalam lelaki didepannya itu.

"Ja..jadi..apa..apa kau yang akan menjemput kematianku? Apa, itu artinya aku akan segera mati?" Luhan tercekat saat dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri, manik coklat rusanya bergetar pelan. " Tapi, kenapa dokter bilang aku masih memiliki waktu tiga bulan lagi?" Sehun terdiam, dia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Luhan. Wajah lelaki itu memang datar, tapi itu tidak menyembunyikan rasa iba atas ucapan dan raut wajah terluka Luhan didepannya. Well, meski semasa hidupnya dia egois dan keras kepala, setiap manusia pasti punya hati nurani kan?

"Padahal, aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.." Lirih Luhan menunduk. "Tapi sang penguasa sepertinya ingin agar aku cepat-cepat datang kesana." Nadanya terdengar sirat kekecewaan yang mendalam, Sehun meliriknya dalam diam. Dia masih diberi waktu beberapa lama lagi kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun sendiri? Bahkan kematiannya seolah sengaja ditakdirkan secara mendadak. Oh! Seharusnya Luhan merasa beruntung, meskipun sebentar lagi dia akan mati, setidaknya dia masih memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal yang disenanginya untuk yang terakhir kalinya kan? Sedangkan Sehun? Opini itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak diadili dan dia merasa kesal dengan Luhan.

"Kau fikir hanya kau saja yang ingin hidup lebih lama?" Ucap Sehun tanpa ekspresi, dia menatap remeh Luhan yang kini mendongak kearahnya. "Jika aku boleh memilih. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lama lagi daripada menjadi arwah yang hidup tanpa raga," Luhan tak merespon, gadis itu masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Sehun barusan. Sebuah kiasan atas penyesalan? Oh. Luhan bahkan belum tahu semuanya tentang Malaikat didepannya ini. Mungkinkah Sehun adalah sebuah arwah penasaran? Atau, jiwa yang diutus sang penguasa untuk menjemputnya?

"Kematian memang menyakitkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika sang penguasa sudah memutuskan?" Dan kalimat barusan mengingatkan Luhan pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat terjadinya kecelakaan didekat sekolahnya. **Saat itu..** Mata Luhan melebar tak percaya saat potongan memori kejadian waktu itu muncul didalam ingatannya.

Apakah..

Malaikat dihadapannya ini, sosok lelaki pucat diujung trotoar yang hanya menatap kosong kedepan itu? Luhan tidak bisa membenarkan hal itu. Dia kemudian teringat sesuatu dan berjalan tergesa kearah meja nakas disamping ranjang dimana dia biasa menyimpan Koran harian setiap paginya. Well, Luhan selalu menyimpan tumpukan Koran yang datang setiap hari kerumahnya. Gadis itu mencari Koran yang datang dua hari yang lalu, setelah menemukannya Luhan membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas tersebut dengan kalap, tidak sabar untuk membuktikan kepastiannya. Dan saat dia sampai pada lembaran terakhir, matanya terbelalak dan dia mendongak menatap lelaki didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Itulah jawabannya.

"Kau.." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Takdir kadang selalu menyakitkan,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi malaikat yang menjagamu dan menemanimu sampai waktu kematianmu datang. Sekarang cepat mandi dan sekolah Luhan.." Luhan menghela nafas. Gadis itu meletakkan kembali Koran ditangannya keatas nakas kemudian bangkit.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jika orang yang meninggal itu benar-benar dirimu, tapi kenapa kau saat ini berada disini?" Luhan bertanya menyuarakan kebingungannya, namun Sehun seolah enggan untuk menceritakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Yang terpenting saat ini adalah lakukan apa yang aku katakana," Luhan mendengus sekali saat Sehun malah melemparinya pertanyaan, bukan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sepertinya malaikat ini adalah tipe malaikat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak butuh malaikat untuk menjemputku. Mati sendiri akan lebih menyenangkan," Jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menghindari ini. Menolakpun aku akan tetap mengikutimu,"

Luhan diam, gadis itu meraih handuk digantungan belakang pintunya sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Membahas tentang kematian membuat emosinya susah sekali dikendalikan. MATI. Empat kata yang paling Luhan benci dan ingin dia hindari. Andai dia bisa memohon, bisakah dia menghindari kata Mati tersebut? Mati sangat menakutkan, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Mati hanya membawa kesedihan dan air mata. Sama seperti saat Ayah dan Ibunya mengalami itu, Luhan harus merasakan bagaimana hancurnya saat datangnya kematian. Ditinggal seorang diri didunia ini. Sendiri, berteman sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada cahaya dalam gelapnya kehidupan yang dijalaninya sendiri. Terjatuh dalam lubang curam bernama kesedihan yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang kian mendalam, bahkan rasa sakitnya mengalahkan rasa sakit fisik sendiri. Luhan pernah merasakan sakit dibagian fisiknya, namun luka itu masih bisa sembuh dan hilang. Tapi bagaimana dengan luka dalam? Bisakah dia mengobati luka akibat kematian orang tuanya?

Dan sang penguasa benar-benar tidak pernah menurunkan kebahagiaan untuknya. Saat keterpurukan akibat kehilangan orang yang dicintai itu belum sembuh, sang penguasa kembali menambah luka tersebut. Dua tahun yang lalu dokter memvonis adanya kelainan pada organ pernafasannya. Ada salah satu saluran pernafasannya yang terhimpit, membuatnya kadang tidak bisa merasakan masuknya oksigen dan itu sangat menyiksa karna dia akan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Lengkap sudah, dan saat terakhir kali Luhan menemui dokter, gadis itu divonis tidak akan memiliki umur lama lagi. Kemudian sang penguasa mengiriminya seorang malaikat. Oh! Luhan, hidupmu sungguh menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
"Hei Kau!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk sosok Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Kan sudah kubilang! Jangan mengikutiku, Aku tak membutuhkan Malaikat sepertimu.. " Luhan berucap ketus pada lelaki pucat itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda barusan. Well, semenjak Luhan menginjakkan kakinya diluar gerbang rumah sampai sekarangpun sosok yang mangaku Malaikat itu masih betah membututinya dari belakang seperti Paparazzi.

"Aku punya nama. Namaku Sehun.."

"Aku tak peduli. Pergi sana." Usir Luhan dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat.

"Sudahku bilang. Kau menolakpun aku akan tetap menjagamu.." Malaikat yang mengaku bernama Sehun itu masih setia mengoceh ini itu yang sayangnya tidak Luhan minati. Gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya itu semakin memacu kaki-kaki pendekya agar semakin cepat melangkah menuju halte.

"Hei..berjalannya pelan-pelan," Itu suara protes dari Sehun. Namun Luhan tidak peduli, malah kini dia memaksakan diri untuk berlari guna menghindari Sehun. Yep! Gadis dengan rambut kuncir apel itu kini sudah sampai halte dengan nafas terengah. Dia menatap kebelakang dan tersenyum lega karna berhasil meninggalkan Sehun jauh dibelakang.

"Huh.. Dia sudah pergi.." Lega Luhan.

"Siapa?"

"KYAAAAA!"

Luhan memekik saat membawa pandangannya kesamping kiri, dan saat itulah dia menemukan wajah Sehun terpampang sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan hidung mereka sedikit bersentuhan saking dekatnya. Gadis mungil itu mundur selangkah dengan mata melotot dan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dia yakin dia sudah meninggalkan Sehun tadi dibelakang, tapi..kenapa Malaikat menyebalkan itu sudah berada disini?

"K-kau..Kenapa bisaa? Ya! PERGI.." Luhan memekik keras, membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar halte tersebut menatapnya aneh.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh! Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku selain dirimu, kau mau dibilang aneh huh? Lihat, banyak yang melihatmu tuh.." Sehun mengangkat dagu memperingati, matanya menatap malas orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya sambil melempar pandangan aneh kepada Luhan. Pasalnya dimata orang-orang tersebut, dia hanya melihat Luhan yang memekik seorang diri seperti orang gila. Yeah, jangan lupakan jika Sehun itu hanya arwah ya.

"AKU TAK PEDULI.."

"Kau tak malu? Banyak yang menatapmu.."

"Biarkan saja. Apa pedulimu huh?" Ketus Luhan kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Heii..Benar tak malu?"

"Tidakk!" Jawab Luhan masih kuekueh. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Benarkah? Kau tak malu dengan Resleting rok terbuka itu?"

 **GLEK!**

Luhan berhenti ditempat. Kalimat Sehun barusan sangat menarik perhatian, maka dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya kebagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia meraba resleting di bagian atas roknya dan seketika matanya melotot hendak keluar.

"YA! KENAPA TAK BILANG DARI TADI? HUAA.. PASTI KELIHATAN.." Luhan memekik keras, dengan cepat dia mengambil langkah seribu dengan wajah merah padam terbakar rasa malu. Aish! Pantas orang-orang tadi menatapnya aneh. Aduh, Luhan malu..malu..malu.

"Huh..Dasar bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatinya tadi?" Sehun melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dengan raut wajah congkak. "Emh, warna apa tadi ya? Oh, pink dengan motif polkadot. Ck!" Sehun berdecak, namun tak urung sebuah senyum kecil hadir dibibirnya saat menyadari tinggah lucu Luhan barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku Heh?" Luhan berucap malas pada sosok Sehun dibelakangnya, gadis itu masih enggan menatap Sehun setelah insiden 'Resleting rok terbuka' tadi. Bahkan sampai dia mencapai gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi saja. Memangnya mau ikut belajar juga?"

"Aku kan Malaikatmu. Jangan bertanya lagi, aku bosan dengan pertanyaan samamu itu. Ck! Dasar polkadot!" Balas Sehun dengan nada mengejek, membuat gadis bermata coklat itu langsung berbalik dengan tampang garang kearahnya. Apa? apakah Sehun mengintip celana dalamnya tadi? Tidakkk!

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menendangmu saat ini juga!" Namun ancaman itu diabaikan oleh Sehun, bahkan kini dia berjalan mendahului Luhan.

"Sudahlah polkadot! Ayo masuk kedalam." Balas Sehun mengibaskan tangannya tanpa memperdulikan wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah padam karna malu. Luhan mendengus kesal, kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Heii~ yang bersekolah disini itu siapa? Sehun atau Luhan?

"Kyaa~ Itu Kris.." Teriakan itu sukses membuat langkah Luhan tertahan, gadis yang akan melewati ujung koridor itu menengokkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut, dan betapa senangnya gadis itu saat mengetahui siapa yang menjadi bahan teriakan teman-teman gadisnya tadi. Do You Know? Pangeran! Catat! PANGERAN SEKOLAH SEDANG BERMAIN BASKET!

"Huaa.. Kris! Kris! KRIS!" Sontak Luhan berbelok membawa langkah kakinya menuju lapangan basket, gadis itu berdiri dipinggir lapangan ikut bersorak-sorak menyemangati sosok Pangeran sekolah yang sepertinya sedang bertanding basket. Oh ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak excited saat melihat manusia satu ini? Rambut pirang, tubuh tinggi, kulit putih dan..uwoh! mata tajamnya itu loh, membuat Luhan rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Belum lagi Kris adalah seorang model iklan, ramah, baik hati pula. Hati wanita mana yang tidak klepek-klepek saat melihatnya? Well, hal wajar bukan? Dia wanita dan berhak kagum pada seorang lelaki kan? Apalagi manusia macam KRIS! Ya Tuhan! Betapa bahagianya Luhan saat dia menjadi salah satu member Fnsclub Kris disekolah. Ohya, bahkan jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melihat loker Luhan dan melihat wajah Kris terpampang disana. Kkk!

"Huaa..Itu Kris, ah~ aku juga salah satu member di Fansclubnya.." Bangga Luhan dan ikut kembali bersorak sorak di pinggir lapangan. Sehun tanpa diduga ikut melihat dengan mata kelamnya yang terus mengekor menatap intens setiap gerak-gerik lelaki pirang yang disebut-sebut sebagai Pangeran sekolah itu. Pangeran apanya? Mendribble bola saja masih payah. Remeh Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Saat SMA dulu bahkan Sehun jauh lebih keren!

"Cih! Hanya segitu saja? Bahkan saat sekolah menengah dulu aku seorang MVP!" Entah itu kalimat untuk membanggakan diri sendiri atau mengejek Kris. Entah apa itu yang pasti Luhan merasa sangat tersinggung. Gadis itu melotot menunjuk Sehun tepat dihidungnya.

"APA KATAMU HAH?" Bentak Luhan tanpa sadar, membuat seorang gadis yang kebetulan berdiri dekat dengannya menoleh dengan tatapan aneh dan kesal. Pasalnya dia kira Luhan membentaknya mengingat dialah orang yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa berteriak padaku eoh? Dasar gadis aneh.." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis itu ingat sekali jika dia sedang membentak Sehun, tapi kenapa malah gadis ini yang sensi? Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas –meminta penjelasan–

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Hanya kau satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihatku. Bersikaplah dengan biasa atau semua orang akan menganggapmu aneh.."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa ikut masuk juga?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun. Ah.. maksudnya pada Sehun, tapi kalian tahu kan? Jika Sehun tak terlihat oleh siapapun selain Luhan? Yang ada malah Minhyun –teman sekelasnya– yang kebetulan akan masuk kelas menatapnya aneh –Luhan saat ini memang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas–

"Heii..Ini kelasku juga. Dasar aneh.." Lelaki dengan mata agak sipit itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut sebelum menggelang dan masuk kedalam kelas. Luhan mendengus sendiri, gadis itu melirik Sehun dibelakangnya melalui ekor mata ;memberi isyarat agar dia mengikutinya masuk. Luhan melangkah menuju kursi paling belakang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana dengan nyaman. Sehun menatap sekitar. Kelas itu terdiri dari beberapa siswa-siswi. Um, tiga puluh lima mungkin? Entahlah. Dia hanya merasa bahwa, tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan Luhan. Berbeda sekali dengan pengalamannya semasa hidup dulu. Well, saat masa SMA dulu bahkan saat Sehun baru menginjakkan kaki digerbang, teman-temannya sudah datang menyambut.

"Tidak berniat bergabung dengan mereka?" Sehun mengangkat dagunya menunjuk beberapa gadis yang duduk bergerombol dimeja depan yang tengah asik tertawa sambil mengecat kuku mereka.

"Mereka menyebalkan," Dengus Luhan saat ekor matanya menunjuk kearah yang Sehun maksud. Oh! Itu GalaxyClub. Kelompok Geng sekolah beranggotakan wanita menyebalkan sejenis Krystal, Sulli, Jiyeon dan Suzy. Yeah! Wanita yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai fans nomor satu Kris yang menurut Luhan gila karna terlalu terobsesi pada sosok Kris. Mereka tidak akan segan melabrak siapapun yang berani mendekati Kris. Cih! Berlebihan. Luhan memang fans berat Kris, tapi dia tidak segila mereka.

"Bilang saja kau iri," Ucap Sehun santai. Lelaki itu menyandar pada dinding dibelakang Luhan.

"Omong kosong! Kau tak lelah hanya berdiri disitu?"

"Kau..Luhan, bicara dengan siapa?" Luhan menoleh dan merutuk karna tidak melihat keadaan sekeliling. Seharusnya dia melihat situasi jika akan bicara dengan Sehun mengingat lelaki itu sangat transparan –tembus pandang lah– dan tak ada yang bisa melihatnya selain dirinya. Aron, lelaki asal Cina yang kebetulan duduk dimeja samping tempat duduknya itu kembali melemparkan pandangan aneh kearahnya.

"Oh~ Aku tahu, kau pasti berhalusinasi karna tak punya temankan? Dasar aneh.." Luhan mendengus acuh, mencoba mengabaikan kalimat yang dilontarkan Aron barusan, namun itu tidak mampu menutupi raut sedihnya. Gadis mungil itu menunduk hingga rambut coklatnya terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ini sudah biasa, menerima ejekan atau caci maki. Seharusnya Luhan sudah kebal dan tidak menganggap hati ucapan teman-temannya, membiarkannya berlalu seperti angin. Tapi..Hati Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang kuat seperti baja, setiap waktu hatinya bisa rapuh meski hanya dengan lontaran kata-kata. Sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak Luhan bersekolah disini, yeah dia memang tidak memiliki teman dan dia sengaja menghindari itu. orang-orang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karna sikapnya yang cuek. Memang sih, Luhan sengaja melakukannya, dia sengaja bersikap arogan agar tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia hanya tidak mau, jika ada yang menjadi temannya dan mengetahui tentang penyakitnya, dia takut akan ditinggalkan. Jadi dia fikir sendirian mulai dini lebih baik daripada dia harus menerima sakit itu nanti. Toh, umurnya tidak akan panjang kan?

Sehun yang menatap perubahan pada wajah Luhan mengeram kecil, Malaikat keren itu melangkah mendekati Aron dan dengan sengaja menarik kursi yang kebetulan akan didudukinya.

 **BRUUKK!**

"Awh..YASH!" Aron memekik nyaring mengusap bokongnya dengan wajah kesakitan dilantai sementara beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu menertawakannya, tak terkecuali Sehun, lelaki pucat itu tertawa puas. Sementara Luhan menghela nafas sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Sehun kembali keposisi semula. Kemudian seorang gadis masuk dengan tergesa memberitahu jika Guru Park sudah datang. Sontak semua murid disana mengambil posisi di meja masing-masing, termasuk Aron yang kini duduk dibangkunya sambil mengguman kira-kira kenapa bisa dia terjatuh. Sehun yang melihat reaksi lelaki itu hanya menyeringai, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang tahu jika dia yang melakukan itu kan?

Guru Park datang, semua muridpun terdiam kursinya. Well, guru Park itu cukup killer. Bahkan si GalaxyClubpun diam dengan patuh. Pria paruh baya itu mengadakan Ulangan Matematika dadakan hari ini, membuat banyak murid dikelas itu mengerang tertahan, semuanya kalang kabut menulis contekan ditelapak tangan, memfoto rumus dengan ponsel mereka atau hal lainnya yang masih sempat mereka lakukan. Diantara kebingungan itu, hanya Luhan yang duduk dengan tenang, gadis manis itu sudah siap, karna Luhan memang termasuk salah satu murid berprestasi. Ulangan dadakan sudah menjadi lauk pauk baginya.

 **Tring!**

Guru Park membunyikan bel diatas meja guru setelah membagikan kertas ulangan, tanda bahwa waktu mengerjakan telah dimulai. Luhan menekuni kertasnya, membacanya dengan teliti dan mulai menghitung.

"Ssstt..Hei, Luhan! Berikan kertasmu.." Konsentrasinya buyar karna seruan tertahan tersebut. Luhan mendongak saat lelaki tan didepannya mendelik kearahnya. Kai –lelaki itu– menodongkan tangannya memaksa Luhan untuk memberikan contekan. Well, ini juga bagian dari kata 'biasa'. Luhan tidak ingin mencari masalah. Gadis manis itu menyerahkan kertasnya suka rela pada Kai yang kini hanya menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memberikan Contekan pada pria malas ini?" Sehun protes tidak terima.

"Biarkan saja." Ups! Tuhkan, Kai menatap kearahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau bicara padaku? Dasar Aneh.." Luhan lagi-lagi merutuk. Namun gadis itu mengabaikannya dan memilih diam. Malah Sehun yang tidak bisa diam, kaki lelaki itu sangat gatal ingin menendang lelaki didepan Luhan tersebut. Heh, bagaimana mau sukses jika ulangan saja masih mengharap contekan? Beruntunglah semasa hidup dulu Sehun adalah sosok yang pintar. Dengan kemarahan penuh, Sehun menendang tulang kering Kai yang kebetulan berada diluar kursi.

"AKH! SHIT! SIAPA YANG MENENDANGKU?" Lelaki berkulit tan itu refleks berteriak, membuat Guru Park melotot kaget kearahnya.

"KIM JONG IN. KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang semua orang akan menganggapku aneh karna berbicara sendiri. Cih! Kau itu malaikat tapi hanya membuatku susah," Luhan masih mengomel seiring kaki-kaki pendeknya yang masih melangkah melewati koridor yang mulai sepi, dengan Sehun yang setia membututinya dibelakang tentunya.

"Akukan sudah memperingatkanmu. Kau itu yang bodoh! Ck!" Sehun berdecak, lelaki itu membawa kedua tangan kesaku celananya dengan malas. Well, sepertinya kepribadian Luhan yang agak cerewet dan ketus itu sulit beralkuturasi dengan sifatnya yang tidak sabaran.

"Dasar polkadot!" Luhan melotot. Aish! Apa lelaki ini masih ingin menyinggung motif celana dalamnya? Sialan!

"YA! Tutup mulutmu!" Luhan memekik tertahan, gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan wajah merengut dan kaki terhentak. "Awas kau ya!" Jengkelnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terkekeh kecil karna berhasil menggoda Luhan. Ehem, entah sejak kapan menggoda Luhan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu berjalan beberapa meter dibelakang Luhan yang kini berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hei. Angkat kepalamu jika berjalan," Sehun memperingati dan Luhan mendengarkan itu, namun ia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Heh polkadot! Mendengarku tidak sih? Jangan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk begitu," Omel Sehun yang kini mulai jengkel. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Luhan. Dasar polkadot! Aku tidak mengambil pusing jika ada tiang listrik berjalan didepanmu dan menabrakmu," Kalimat itu sontak membuat Luhan mendongak, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat merasakan tubuhnya terbentur sesuatu yang cukup keras sampai tubuh lemahnya jatuh terduduk. Luhan meringis kecil dan mendongak, fikirnya dia benar-benar menabrak sebuah tiang seperti yang Sehun ucapkan. Ya! Benar, sebuah tiang! Namun bukan tiang biasa! Itu tiang super! Dan wow, apa dia sedang bermimpi? Dia menabrak KRIS! Uwo. Sehun! Sialan sekali kau mengatakan Kris tiang listrik berjalan.

"K..K-kr..Kris?" Bahkan tenggorokan Luhan langsung gersang saat mengucapkan kalimat pendek barusan. Gadis itu menelan salivanya berat sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya. Sementara lelaki didepannya menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menatapnya cemas dan Luhan rasanya ingin melayang. Yeah! Dia bahagia karna bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan Kris meski melalui inseiden memalukan seperti ini.

"Um..Ti-tidak apa-apa," Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman yang dia buat semanis mungkin.

"Sungguh?"

"Hm,"

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Apa?" Luhan melotot, gadis itu refleks menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri. Dan yeah..wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Belum lagi dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila saat melihat Kris tertawa kecil. Lelaki itu melepaskan syal merah dilehernya dan mengalungkannya keleher Luhan.

"Mungkin karna cuacanya. Ini, pakailah ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Um.." Kris melirik name tag didada gadis itu. "Xi Luhan. aku permisi," Dan setelah mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan milik Luhan, Pangeran sekolah itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menganga ditempat. Apa? Apakah..yang barusan ini mimpi? Kris..Kris memberinya syal dan menyentuh kepalanya? God! Bawa Luhan menyebrangi samudar pasifik saat ini juga. Astaga! Betapa bahagianya Luhan, gadis itu langsung menciumi syal dilehernya dengan brutal, mengendus aroma maskulin yang Kris tinggalkan tanpa menyadari Sehun yang menatap tak suka kearahnya dan sepasang mata yang diam-diam mengintip kejadian barusan dibalik dinding. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Kau akan mati. Dasar sampah!"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan meletakkan dua buket bunga baby breath diatas dua pusaran yang terawat rapi didepannya. Tentu saja, karna Luhan dengan rutin –sebelum berangkat sekolah– akan mengunjunginya setiap dua hari sekali. Seperti hari ini, gadis itu sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Setelah membersihkan rumput liar dan berdo'a, gadis manis itu berjongkok disamping pusaran sang ibu dan mengusap nisannya pelan.

"Ibu tahu tidak? Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, kenapa? Karna Kris! Idolaku itu kemarin memberiku sebuah syal." Luhan menyentuh syalnya dengan semangat, dia mulai bercerita –sebuah kebiasaannya– jika datang kepemakaman kedua orang tuanya, gadis itu akan selalu menceritakan semua yang dialaminya seolah dia sedang bercerita langsung dengan mereka yang nyatanya sudah berada jauh disana. Terlihat gila namun inilah satu-satunya cara agar Luhan selalu merasa bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

"Aku senang sekali bu. Hum, kapan-kapan ibu harus melihatnya dan ibu akan percaya bahwa dia benar-benar tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari Ayah, hehe.." Luhan terkekeh sendiri, kemudian gadis itu terdiam sejenak.

"Bu, apa benar jika seseorang yang akan mati selalu diikuti oleh malaikat? Apa ayah dan ibu mengalami itu?" Luhan menunduk. "Karna aku juga mengalaminya. Ada seorang lelaki bernama Sehun yang mengaku sebagai malaikatku," Luhan tersenyum miris, tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak sedikit lemah.

"Apa aku akan menyusulmu bu?" Luhan tersenyum lirih. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari mata coklatnya dan gadis itu buru-buru mengusapnya. Dia tidak boleh lemah. "Aku harus pergi bu. Ayah..aku harus berangkat sekolah. Aku akan datang lagi lusa. Anyyeong," Luhan mencium satu persatu makam orang tuanya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang menatap dengan pandangan sendu dari balik pohon sana. Lelaki itu menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menghilang mengikuti Luhan yang akan berangkat kesekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada percakapan yang berarti antara Sehun dan Luhan hari ini. Luhan yang sibuk melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk dan Sehun yang membututinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Heh. Polkadot! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun menjajari langkah Luhan.

"Memang aku kenapa?" Balas Luhan tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"Wajahmu pucat," Ucap Sehun dan itu memang sebuah kebenaran, sepulang dari makam orang tuanya tadi Luhan terlihat sangat lemas. Apa obatnya tidak berefek? Ah, Sehun harus memaksa gadis itu untuk pergi kedokter nanti.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Luhan mencoba meyakinkan, gadis itu mengusap syal dilehernya dengan segaris senyum cantik.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak percaya! Kau harus menemui Dokter Han nanti," Luhan berdecak, dia berhenti dan menatap Sehun sebal.

"Cerewet sekali sih. Jika ibuku masih hidup, kau adalah pasangannya yang cocok karna sama-sama cerewet," Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pendek, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang kini menatap aneh kearahnya karna gadis itu bicara seorang diri. "Sayangnya dia sudah tiada," Berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak ada obrolan apapun sampai keduanya menginjak gerbang sekolah, Luhan langsung membawa kakinya melewati lorong menuju kelasnya berada. Hari yang masih pagi membuat sekolah tidak terlalu ramai, dan suasana seperti ini yang Luhan suka.

"Heh angkat kepalamu jika berjalan,"

"….."

"Nanti menabrak tiang listrik lagi eh!"

"Tidak apa. Aku bahkan berharap menabrak Kris si tiang itu,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, dia kemudian mengunci mulutnya malas menanggapi jika Luhan menyebut-nyebut tiang listrik sok keren tersebut. Yeah~ entah karna Sehun yang iri dengan Kris atau Sehun yang tidak suka karna Luhan menyukainya? Entahlah. Lelaki pucat itu menggelang, tapi kemudian matanya memincing saat melihat empat orang gadis berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Heh polkadot! Angkat kepalamu," Ucap Sehun saat tahu jika empat gadis yang berjalan berlawanan dengan mereka adalah gadis GalaxyClub yang Luhan bilang gila itu.

"…."

"YA! Ada gadis gila didepanmu,"

"…" Dan entah kenapa gadis bermata rusa itu sangat sulit diberitahu. Sehun mengeram saat melihat salah satu dari gadis gila itu melempar sesuatu kearah Luhan.

"LUHANNN…"

 **BRUK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S : FF ini pernah dishare di facebook, tapi versi Yaoi *hehe. Jadi kalo uda ada yang pernah baca, saya cuma me remake(?) dari Yaoi jadi GS. Isi cerita masih tetap, cuman beberapa percakapan dan kalimat yang saya ganti ^^ Dan ff ini tetep twoshoot ^^**

 **P.S : Tiga krystal dan hidup kembali terinspirasi dari Dramkor 24Days! Sisanya ide sendiri -_-**

 **Yehet!**

 **Semoga suka yaaa, special buat HHS ^.^ Setelah membaca, Laxy harap kalian meninggalkan kritik ataupun saran ^.^ Don't be SILEND readers ^.^))~ Laxy juga readers kok *digepuk :V**

 **Arigatou {} ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : 24 Hours [END]**

 **Cast :**

· **Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun**

· **Xi Lu Han a.k.a Luhan**

· **Other Cast**

 **Genre : GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO! SEHUN LUHAN MINE, AND HUNHAN LAXY MINE XDD**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author by; Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Takdir kadang sangat kejam. Mempermainkan perasaan dan membelokkan tujuan, namun semua itu harus dilewati.."**

 **.**

 **.**

"LUHANNN…"

 **BRUK!**

Tubuh mungil Luhan terjatuh kelantai karna dorongan Sehun, namun itu lebih baik karna serangan telur dan tomat busuk yang gadis gila itu lakukan tidak mengenai wajah ataupun tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu terdiam menatap ceceran telur serta tomat dengan bau menyengat yang tercecer cantik disebelahnya.

 **TAP!**

Luhan mendongak, iris matanya menemukan sosok Krystal beserta teman-teman satu gengnya yang kini menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh benci. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah dekat-dekat atau berurusan dengan mereka, lalu kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau mendengarkanku bodoh." Itu suara datar Sehun datar, makaikat itu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dengan tatapan dingin yang menghujam tepat kemanik rusa milik Luhan.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa meleset?" Suzy mendengus sebal, gadis itu mengajak teman gengnya mendekat kearah Luhan berniat membuat perhitungan lain, namun urung karna melihat salah seorang staf sekolah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis GalaxyClub itu mendesis dengan umpatan kecil sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih betah dengan posisinya.

"Bangun bodoh!" Sehun tampaknya masih sebal, kentara sekali dengan raut wajahnya yang tidak berubah sementara Luhan tak bergeming.

"Luhan!"

"Ck." Luhan berdecak, gadis itu mendongak menatap sebal kearah Sehun. "Berapa sih umurmu sekarang?" Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah atas pertanyaan Luhan barusan, untuk apa gadis itu menanyakan umurnya?

"Um..24, mungkin?" Luhan mengedip, gadis itu kemudian bangkit dengan perlahan.

"Pantas saja kau cerewet, umurmu saja sudah tua," Luhan mendecih dan gadis itu sempat terhuyung sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
Luhan memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat, namun gadis itu nampaknya tidak ambil peduli, ia duduk dikursinya dan akan tetap mengikuti pelajaran sekolah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri jika kau merasa tak enak badan," Peringat Sehun, lelaki itu berdiri disamping meja Luhan yang kini sedang membuka-buka bukunya ;gadis itu acuh seolah tak mendengar ataupun melihat Sehun disampingnya; Sehun menghela nafas, sepertinya Luhan butuh waktu. Lelaki pucat itupun berjalan keluar kelas sementara kini Luhan menatap kepergiannya dengan pertanyaan akan pergi kemana lelaki itu? Namun ia enggan bertanya atau mencegahnya, jadi dia hanya diam.

Kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah kearah Loker Siswa. Suasana yang sepi membuatnya bebas untuk membuka ataupun memindahkan sesuatu tanpa ada yang melihat. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah Loker dengan Tulisan **'Deer Luhan'** dengan tempelan animasi frozen 3D didepannya. Sehun tersenyum simpul, ternyata gadis itu masih kekanakan, tangannya kemudian bergerak membuka Loker tersebut dan terdiam. Tatapannya mendatar saat mendapati wajah sok tampan Kris –menurutnya– tertempel dan memenuhi loker milik Luhan. lelaki itu berdecak sekali dan dengan kasar merobek semua poster tersebut sampai bercecer dilantai. Dia menemukan sebuah boneka rusa kecil berwarna coklat dan sebuah figura foto kecil yang tersimpan rapi disamping buku-buku milik Luhan. Sehun menatap foto tersebut dalam diam, figure sepasang suami istri yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum cerah dengan lollipop ditangannya. Sehun fikir itu foto masa kecil Luhan bersama keluarganya. Sehun menghela nafas, pasti hal ini sangat sulit untuk Luhan hadapi. Lelaki itu menutup loker milik Luhan dan terdiam saat dia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak didalam hatinya, dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

 **BRAKK!**

Sehun menendang keras salah satu kamar mandi siswa, beruntungnya lagi ini masih jam pelajaran dan tidak ada salah satu siswa maupun siswi yang pergi kesana, lelaki itu menyeruak masuk kedalam salah satu bilik yang dia tendang tadi dan matanya langsung terbelalak mendapati tubuh Luhan yang sudah jatuh lemas dilantai yang dingin. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan banyak darah disela-sela usahanya menarik nafas, lantai dibawahnya bahkan sampai kotor.

"LUHAN.." Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan dan memangku kepala gadis itu dipahanya, mengabaikan celananya yang kotor akibat darah Luhan. Dia terus menepuk pipi Luhan yang memucat mencoba menyadarkan kesadaran Luhan yang mulai menghilang.

"Lu? Luhan..Luhan bangun, kau mendengarku?" Bola mata Sehun bergerak gusar saat Luhan tak merespon, lelaki pucat itu sangat khawatir dan memeluk tubuh Luhan kuat-kuat. Ia mencari-cari botol obat atau inhaler yang biasanya selalu Luhan bawa dikantong roknya, namun malaikat itu tidak menemukannya. Ah, Shit! Apa Luhan tidak membawanya serta? Sehun merutuk, bagaimana dia bisa lalai dengan hal sekecil ini? Lelaki itu kemudian berkomat-kamit sambil mengucapkan sesuatu dengan mata tertutup.

"Lost!" Lirihnya dan seketika tubuhnya menghilang bersama dengan Luhan yang masih tersiksa karna kambuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
"Luhan.. Tuhan adalah sang penguasa hidup dan mati seseorang! Kematian memang takdir Tuhan, tapi disamping itu karma kita jugalah yang menentukan kapan kita akan mati. Kita tak perlu marah pada Tuhan jika kita diberi umur yang pendek, itu artinya Tuhan sayang pada kita, karna Tuhan mau memberi kesempatan pada kita untuk Bereinkarnasi." Luhan kecil memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Apa Ayah percaya pada Tuhan?" Tanya Luhan kecil dengan bola mata mengerjap lucu, membuat Ayahnya gemas dan mengusak surai coklatnya lembut.

"Tentu saja. Tuhan itu bisa ada dimana-mana, bahkan Tuhan berdetak di jantungmu.."

"Benarkah?" Luhan kecil memegangi dadanya, merasakan bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri. Dia berfikir apakah Tuhan ada didalam sana? Apakah Tuhan yang membuat dadanya berdetak itu? Ayah Luhan terkekeh, kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Kau harus percaya pada Tuhan. Jangan takut untuk menghadapi kematian karna kau pasti akan ditemani oleh Malaikat. Mengerti ?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tak harus takut mati. Kau tak harus marah pada yang sudah digariskan padamu, meski kereta surga menjemputmu.. kau tak perlu takut! Bukankah kau memiliki Malaikat disampingmu sekarang? Dia adalah orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau membuka matamu.."

 **TIK..**

 **TOK..**

Suara detak jarum terdengar mendominasi suasanya yang terdengar sunyi. Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka perlahan. Masih buram dan belum jelas, Luhan harus mengerjap-ngerjap agar lensa matanya kembali bekerja dan mampu menangkap objek didepannya. Dan saat irisnya telah berhasil dikuasai, mata rusa Luhan langsung bertabrakan dengan manik kelam milik Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama menatap malaikatnya, mimpinya barusan membuat hati kecilnya tergerak. Apakah benar yang Ayahnya katakan?

"Awh!" Luhan meringis pelan. Kepalanya sangat pening dan hidungnya seperti tersumbat sesuatu sampai membuatnya susah bernafas. Gadis itu bahkan harus menghirup udara lewat mulut dengan susah payah agar paru-parunya kembali terpasoki Oksigen. Nafasnya masih satu-satu saat Sehun yang tadi berdiri dipinggir ranjang kini duduk didekatnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau harus istirahat!" Intrupsi Sehun sambil membantunya kembali berbaring. Luhan menurut, ia kemudian menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut Piyama biru bergambar Rusa. Tunggu! Luhan kembali memutar memori ingatannya. Bukankah terakhir kali ia masih disekolah ? Bukankah dia juga muntah di Kamar mandi sekolah masih mengenakan seragam? Lalu..Piyama ini?

"Ya! Apa kau yang menggantikan bajuku?" Luhan langsung memekik histeris tanpa memikirkan keadaannya yang sekarang bahkan masih lemah dengan nafas memburu. Baginya keamaan 'tubuhnya' lebih penting dari apapun. Sehun yang melihat reaksi berlebihan tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cerewet! Aku tidak melihatnya polkadot." Ucap Sehun malas yang dibalasi gelangan kuekueh oleh Luhan.

"Tidakk! Apa kau yang mengganti bajuku hah? Ya..Ya, apa kau melihatnya?" Sehun mendelik.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melihat apapun Luhan,"

"Pasti bohong,"

"Ck. Ya aku melihatnya! Kau puas?" Sehun menggerakkan jari tangannya membentuk sebuah gundukan besar yang saat itu juga langsung membakar wajah Luhan.

"YA! KAU MELIHATNYA," Histeris Luhan.

"Terserah! Cepat tidur!"

"TIDAK."

"Tidur!" Sehun mendengus, lelaki itu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang guna mendekap Luhan yang masih bergerak histeris karna 'bagian'nya yang telah menodai mata Sehun. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan terdiam dengan tubuh menegang.

"Se..se-sehun.." Lirih Luhan.

"Sstt.. Diam dan tidur!" Luhan terdiam, gadis itu mencoba mengatur deru nafas dan detak jantungnya yang –entah kenapa– berdetak lewat dari batas normal. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang– menghembuskannya perlahan terus berulang-ulang sampai detak jantungnya menormal dan nafasnya kembali teratur. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan wajah Sehun berada dekat dengannya, mata lelaki itu tertutup membuat wajah tampannya terlihat tenang dan damai –jauh adri kata dingin– seperti ekspresi yang sering Sehun keluarkan.

 **DEG!**

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari tubuhnya yang dingin, tangan kekar lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya erat membungkus tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Jujur hal itu membuat Luhan gugup bukan main karna merasa posisi ini yang terlalu intim untuknya.

"Sehun.." Cicit Luhan.

"Tidurlah.." Ucap Sehun mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Lelaki itu membuka matanya dan menemukan manik coklat Luhan juga tengah menatapnya. Dia berdecak sekali dan Luhan yang menyadari arti decakan itu langsung memejamkan matanya, bergerak perlahan mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Luhan sudah terlelep, namun Sehun seolah enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya, lelaki itu bahkan berniat untuk menyusul Luhan kealam mimpi sebelum sebuah cahaya putih yang bersinar keluar dari kalung krystalnya. Lelaki itu menatap kalung krystalnya dan terperangah mendapati satu diantara ketiga krystal telah meredup. Satu krystal meredup berarti Sehun semakin dekat dengan penghidupannya. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak. Berarti semakin dekat juga dengan kematian Luhan?

 **.**

 **.**

 ****"Luhan." Gadis yang sedang memakan roti selai kacangnya itu menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus pergi kerumah sakit untuk Chek-Up." Luhan memutar bola mata sebelum memalingkan mukanya dengan acuh. Berurusan dengan rumah sakit sungguh membosankan untuknya, toh penyakit akutnya tak kunjung sembuh kan?

"Jangan katakan kau tak mau. Kau harus kerumah sakit.."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak!" Tegas Sehun. Luhan berhenti mengunyah dan gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau selalu memaksa.." Kini giliran Sehun yang melotot tajam pada Luhan.

"Aku ini Malaikatmu. Jadi mulai detik ini, akulah yang menjagamu dan selalu disampingmu.."

"Omong kosong," Guman Luhan yang sayangnya masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun, lelaki itu mendecih.

"Jangan pernah membantahku Luhan!" Tegas Sehun sekali lagi dengan tatapannya yang lebih tajam dan menusuk, dan itu cukup membuat Luhan ciut dan akhirnya hanya menurut.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

Luhan keluar dari ruang praktek dokter dengan sebungkus plastik putih yang penuh dengan Obat. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas. Lagi.. dan lagi, selalu seperti ini, bahkan obat yang dokter berikan padanya tak pernah berubah. Tetap beberapa tablet kapsul yang rasanya sungguh membuat lidahnya mati rasa, itu membosankan untuk Luhan.

"Sudah?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dan menatap plastik ditangan Luhan yang hanya mengangguk.

"Membosankan! Tak pernah berubah.." Ucap Luhan malas.

"Jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun kau masih membutuhkan itu." Luhan tak memperdulikan, gadis bermata rusa itupun berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan Sehun yang dengan setia membututi dibelakangnya.

Hening~

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, hingga..

 **BRRUKK!**

Tubuh Luhan terjatuh saat seseorang menabraknya. Well, gadis itu sangat lemah, sentuhan cukup kuat seperti ini membuatnya terjatuh. Sehun melotot, ia menatap siapa orang yang menabrak Luhan dan berniat ingin membalas, tapi..

"Ah! Maaf, aku terburu-buru.."

 **DEG!**

Mata Sehun melebar menatap sosok yang tengah meminta maaf pada Luhan. Sosok gadis bersurai hitam kelam dengan mata Sipit, dan suara lembut itu..itu..

"Daeun.." Sehun berguman lirih dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada gadis yang kini membantu Luhan berdiri. Gadis bermata rusa yang tanpa sengaja mendengar itu melirik Sehun lewat ekor matanya, sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Ucap gadis cantik itu dengan wajah bersalah, dia membungkuk pelan.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa.." Balas Luhan tersenyum kecil, gadis itu kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi dan berlari kecil memasuki rumah sakit.

"Se-" Panggilan Luhan terhenti saat dia mendapati Malaikatnya itu sudah tidak berdiri lagi disampingnya, lelaki itu kini tengah berlari mengikuti gadis cantik tersebut.

"Sehun.." Lirih Luhan, iris rusanya mengedip-ngedip bingung. Siapa gadis itu? apa dia memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Sehun dimasa hidupnya?

 **Nyutt~**

Luhan menyentuh dada kirinya dan seketika gadis mungil itu meringis mendapati rasa sakit yang mendera dibagian alat vitalnya tersebut. Oh! Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat Sehun tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih mengejar gadis lain? Luhan menggelang. Gadis itu memutuskan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Biarkan Sehun pergi, toh malaikat itu bisa muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun dia mau kan?

Luhan melintasi trotoar yang cukup padat, hari sedang terik dan gadis itu tidak yakin tidak akan ada polusi dari kendaraan yang sedang macet. Menghindari asap kendaraan yang bisa membuatnya kambuh, gadis mungil itu memutuskan untuk melewati sebuah Gang sebagai jalan pintas agar cepat sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Dengan yakin Luhan melangkahkan kakinya melewati sebuah Gang cukup sempit dan agak sepi. Well, ini siang hari, mungkin jarang yang melewati tempat ini.

 **Tap!**

Luhan merasa bahwa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Fikirnya itu adalah Sehun. Hei, bukankah lelaki itu selalu membututinya? Mungkin dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan kembali membututinya seperti biasa. Iya kan? Makadari itu Luhan melangkah dengan santai.

"Berhenti!" Langkah Luhan spontan berhenti saat suara dibelakangnya tidak mirip dengan suara Sehun. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, seketika tubuhnya bergetar halus saat mendapati bahwa lelaki dibelakangnya bukan Sehun, tapi dua lelaki dengan penampilan yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

"Maaf. Maksud kalian apakah aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dua lelaki yang berada lima meter didepannya itu terbahak.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Maaf," Luhan menunduk. "Aku harus pergi," Gumannya pelan dan berbalik bersiap melangkah jika saja lengannya tidak dicekal oleh salah satu dari mereka –Luhan fikir mereka itu orang jahat–

"Lepaskan aku,"

"Eitts. Tunggu dulu Cantik, kau terburu-buru sekali sih.." Lelaki dengan tattoo dibagian lengan kiri bawahnya itu tersenyum santai, menarik Luhan hingga kini gadis itu berada didekatnya.

"Le-lepas! A-aku ingin pulang!" Ujar Luhan bersikap biasa meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika gadis itu kini tengah bergetar menahan takut.

"Pulang?" Tanya si tattoo dan Luhan mengangguk, keduanya kini tertawa keras.

"Haha. Kau tak akan bisa pulang lagi sayang~ Kau tahu? Memasuki daerah ini berarti masuk ke dalam penjara. Mengerti?" Lelaki satunya dengan mata tajam itu mendekat dan mencengkram pipi Luhan dengan kuat, membuat gadis manis itu meringis kecil menahan sakit.

"Aku sangat tak suka jika ada yang memasuki daerahku." Ucapnya Tajam dan itu sebuah ancaman. Luhan menyesal kenapa dia harus melewati jalanan ini. Ia lebih memilih kambuh dijalan raya daripada berakhir bersama dua orang ini. Dan disaat seperti ini, mana Malaikat sebagai penjaga yang Sehun koarkan? Ah, Bullshit! Seharusnya Luhan dari awal tidak pernah percaya pada lelaki itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan setetes air mata jatuh kepipinya saat dua lelaki itu kini membopong tubuh lemasnya, gadis itu terdiam. Hanya berharap bahwa sang penguasa mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

"SIAL! HEI, SIAPA YANG MENYERANGKU? TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!" Si tatto meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Pasalnya saat dia akan membawa pergi gadis yang dia temukan tadi, seseorang yang tidak diketahui berada dimana tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan temannya.

"BRENGSEK!"

 **BUGH!**

"Hyung.." Panggil si mata tajam memegangi perutnya, dia kemudian bangkit dan berdiri dengan lutut bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi,"

"Lalu wanita itu?" Si tattoo terlihat tak terima, dia menatap Luhan yang kini jatuh pingsan diatas tanah.

"Biarkan saja, aku memiliki firasat buruk! Ayo pergi," Dia membantu temannya bangun sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi meninggalkan tubuh Luhan yang diyakini memiliki sesuatu yang menjaga dirinya.

"Brengsek!" Sehun berguman marah dan lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Luhan yang masih pingsan diatas tanah. Lelaki itu mendesah frustasi sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dan dalam sekejap keduanya berteleportasi mencapai kamar Luhan. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan perlahan diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti gadis itu sebatas leher. Dia mendudukkan diri disisi Luhan dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Maaf!" Bisik Sehun pelan. Lelaki pucat itu memejamkan matanya erat mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya meninggalkan Luhan dan berakhir kejadian buruk seperti ini. Tadi dia mengejar Daeun. Yeah! Gadis yang menabrak Luhan adalah Daeun, kekasihnya dulu. Sehun terus mengikuti dan yakin tak yakin lelaki itu menemukan Daeun memasuki sebuah kamar inap dimana seorang lelaki dirawat disana, Sehun ingin memastikan namun firasat buruk yang memberitahu keadaan Luhan membuatnya mau tak mau harus pergi dan menunda rasa penasarannya.

Siapa lelaki yang ditemui Daeun? Apa mungkinkah gadis itu melupakan dirinya? Argh! Sehun mengacak surainya frustasi, dia menatap Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan menghela nafas pendek. Entah kenapa, meski hanya melihat wajahnya saat sedang tidur itu mampu membius perasaannya. Hanya melihat senyumnya, Sehun mampu melupakan segalanya, dan melihat tangisnya, mampu membuat Sehun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bersalah dia dunia ini. Sehun tak tahu, perasaannya sedang tak menentu. Bahkan ia tak tahu, apa yang sedang ia fikirkan saat ini. Antara tentang Daeun dan tentang Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
Luhan sudah siuman, ia membuka matanya, dan lagi-lagi obyek yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok Sehun.

"Sehun.." Lirihnya serak.

"Kau sudah siuman? Kau tadi pingsan.." Luhan mengedip, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja dia menatap tangan kirinya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sehun, gadis itu dengan cepat menepis tangannya, membuat satu kerutan muncul didahi Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Luhan mendecih. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya Kenapa?" Sehun masih diam, dia belum mampu menangkap apa yang Luhan maksud.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku tadi?"

"Itu.." Sehun mengedip sekali, maniknya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sahutnya cuek.

"Lalu gadis itu, siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," Balas Sehun dengan nada bahwa dia tersinggung karna Luhan terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Siapa gadis itu hingga kau melalaikan tugasmu untuk menjagaku? Kau bilang kau adalah orang yang akan menjagaku, lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku bahkan sampai kedua orang itu ingin menodaiku. Kenapa Sehun?" Kali ini intonasi nada Luhan meninggi, nafas gadis itu terengah-engah karna dia menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghampiri paru-parunya. Sehun memasang wajah datar, lelaki itu bangkit dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Apa yang kau katakan Luhan? Kau tak perlu mengerti tentang itu.." Sehun memutar badannya hingga membelakangi Luhan.

"Aku memang tak perlu tahu. Tapi aku ingin mengingatkanmu pada janjimu. Kau bilang kau yang akan menjagaku disaat kematian menjemputku. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu itu Sehun.." Luhan berujuar lirih, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Selama ini aku tak memiliki teman. Tapi.. saat kau datang dan mengatakan bahwa kau Malaikatku, aku mencoba menerima itu dan menganggap dirimu sebagai teman yang akan menemaniku. Tanpa sadar aku telah bergantung padamu Sehun. Aku selama ini tak pernah merasakan Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang special, kukira kau mengerti itu. Tapi..kufikir setelah kejadian tadi, kau pasti memiliki sebuah tujuan lain tanpa benar-benar mau menjagaku sebagai mana mestinya. Apa aku benar? Aku.. aku, hiks.. aku ingin kau mengerti..hiks, sebelum aku mati.." Luhan tak bisa menahan gejolak hatinya, gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai terisak pelan. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin dimengerti. Dia ingin bahagia sebelum kematiannya. Sehun yang mendengar itu menghela nafas, dia memutar badannya dan menatap miris pada Luhan yang tengah terisak.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku harus menjadi orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu," Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Sikap dan ucapanmu membertitahuku bahwa kau cemburu dengan apa yang kulakukan karna aku lebih memilih mengejar gadis itu daripada dirimu, um? Iyakan?" Sehun terkekeh dan dia menunduk membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah Luhan. Gadis itu terisak kecil dengan wajah memerah basah.

"Luhan.." Panggil Sehun rendah, dia menatap tepat kemanik rusa milik Luhan.

"Apa kau mulai jatuh hati padaku?"

 **DEG!**

Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa, gadis itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa benar yang Sehun ucapkan?

"Ekspresimu menjelaskan semuanya," Sehun terkekeh dan dia bangkit membelakangi Luhan yang masih shocked.

"Sepertinya kau menyukaiku ya? Tapi sayang.. Aku ini hanya Malaikatmu. Aku ditugaskan menjagamu demi penghidupan 24 jamku oleh penguasa, lagipula kau akan mati kan?" Hati Luhan pilu bagai tercabik-cabik, dia diam namun air matanya semakin jatuh menetes, tak pernah ia bayangkan akan begini. Luhan tahu, ini semua tak mungkin. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Bibir Luhan bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. Hh, terlalu rumit menjelaskannya. Tapi well, sudah waktunya kau tahu. Aku adalah Oh Sehun, lelaki yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil ditrotoar tempo waktu, kau ingat dengan berita dikoran itu? Yep! Itu berita kematianku dan akulah lelaki yang berdiri dipinggir trotoar saat kejadian itu," Mata Luhan melebar perlahan.

"Kemudian aku memohon pada sang penguasa agar dihidupkan. Yah ini tak bisa diterima secara logika, tapi aku memiliki kesempatan itu, namun hanya 24 jam." Sehun memutar badan menatap Luhan yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Sang penguasa memberiku penghidupan kembali dengan syarat, bahwa aku harus menjaga seseorang yang akan mati sesuai jadwal surga. Sehari sebelum kematiannya, disaat itulah aku hidup kembali.." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tersenyum kearah Luhan yang kini semakin terisak.

"Well, aku hidup 24 jam hanya untuk melamar kekasihku, maksudku gadis tadi yang kukejar adalah kekasihku semasa hidup. Aku telah berjanji untuk melamarnya. Dan.. saat aku hidup kembali, bukankah kau juga akan mati Luhan? lupakan saja perasaanmu itu." Dan entah mengapa kalimat tersebut sangat menyakitkan untuk Luhan dengar. Jadi..gadis tadi kekasih Sehun? Jadi..Sehun menjaganya hanya demi melamar kekasihnya? Ck! Luhan kau bodoh!

"Kau datang dan seolah-olah memberi perlindungan untukku sampai-sampai aku merasa nyaman dan mulai bergantung padamu Sehun." Luhan tersenyum miris dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun. "Tapi kau ternyata tidak mengerti tentang itu." Luhan tertawa miris menertawakan hidupnya.

"Benar! Orang yang sekarat dan akan mati sepertiku, tak berhak merasakan jatuh hati. Aku bodoh!"

"Ya! Kau memang bodoh.." Balas Sehun tersenyum kecil dan setelah itu dia menemukan bahu Luhan yang naik turun, gadis itu menangis. "Maaf!" Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua berjalan cepat dan tidak terasa seolah-olah waktu tengah berlari. Berlari menuju hari dimana datangnya sebuah harapan dan sebuah akhir untuk Luhan. Gadis itu tengah menunggu kapan sang penguasa akan datang menjemputnya sekaligus hari dimana Sehun dihidupkan.

Dan Sehun? Well lelaki Pucat itu selalu disamping Luhan seperti yang Luhan inginkan, tapi tak ada pembicaraan atau sesuatu yang pasti, tepatnya setelah kejadian waktu itu. Luhan mencoba sadar, dia mulai membekukan kembali hatinya yang mencair. Karna toh telah jelas bahwa Sehun tak menganggap dirinys sebagaimana dia menganggap Sehun dan dia akan mati. Yeah, anggap Sehun hanya malaikat yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya. Luhan! kau akan baik-baik saja.

"Uhukk..Uhukk!" Luhan terbatuk, entah kenapa gadis itu saat ini kembali memuntahkan darah dan sesekali gadis itu mengeluh karna susah bernafas. Sehun berkali-kali mengajaknya ke Dokter, tapi Luhan selalu menolak, obat yang dokter berikan waktu lalu saja belum habis. Luhan tidak pergi sekolah, keadaannya memburuk dan dia merasa bahwa ajalnya akan tiba.

"Uhukk.." Luhan memuntahkannya disisi ranjang kembali, Sehun dengan sigap membantu membersihkan darah yang bercecer di mulut Luhan dengan sapu tangan.

"Sakittt~" Luhan kembali mengeluh, matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Sehun semakin khawatir saja, meski dia tahu ini akan terjadi, namun dia tidak rela melihat Luhan kesakitan seperti ini. Lelaki itu kembali memangku kepala Luhan sama seperti waktu dulu saat Luhan kambuh.

"Luhan. Kita kedokter ya?" Saran Sehun dan Luhan menggelang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus minum obat!"

"A-aku baru meminumnya.." Lirih Luhan pelan. Sehun semakin frustasi, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ia sungguh tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Luhan.

"Ngghh..hhh..hh.." Luhan kali ini tersenggal, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sebagai rasa pelampiasan saat pasukan oksigen tak berhasil masuk keparu-parunya yang berdenyut, namun itu tak cukup.

"Luhan..Luhan.." Sehun panik, dia meraih inhaler diatas nakas namun karna terlalu panik dia manjatuhkan inhaler tersebut hingga jatuh kelorong ranjang. Sehun mengeram, dia bodoh.

"Luhan!" Sehun masih memanggil dan Luhan masih tak merespon, tak tega melihat Luhan kesakitan terlalu lama, lelaki itu membungkuk dan menempelkan bibir keduanya membantu Luhan membawa oksigen masuk.

 **DEG!**

Aneh. Dia hanya malaikat namun dia merasakan sebuah debaran hebat hingga perutnya seperti melilit seolah-olah ribuan kupu-kupu tengah keluar dari sana. Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu tengah mekar dihatinya, ia merasa tenang. Sehun melepas Ciumannya, nafas Luhan sudah normal dan gadis bermata rusa itu juga sudah tertidur. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan kembali. Dia menatap dalam wajah damai Luhan.

"Luhan, apa aku juga mulai jatuh hati?" Sehun menghela nafas dan lelaki itu langsung terperangah saat kalungnya kembali mengeluarkan sinar terang sebelum akhirnya meredup. Sehun menatap kalung krystalnya dengan pandangan sendu. Entah kenapa saat ini dia malah ingin waktu berjalan lambat agar dia masih memiliki kesempatan bersama Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kapan aku mati?" Sehun mendongak menatap gadis yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya tersebut dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Belum saatnya,"

"Yeah, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi." Lirih Luhan pelan. Gadis itu sangat pucat dan kurus, seolah dia sudah pasrah dicabut nyawanya oleh sang penguasa.

"Tidurlah Lu,"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahu kapan aku akan mati," Luhan masih memasang wajah menuntut dan Sehun merasa tidak berhak menyimpan apapun dari gadis itu. "Kau lihat kalung ini?" Sehun mengeluarkan kalung tiga krystalnya dari balik kemejanya dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalung ini memiliki tiga krystal yang bercahaya. Jika semua krystal ini sudah redup, saat itulah aku hidup kembali dan..waktu kematianmu.." Sehun menatap krystal dan ekspresi Luhan yang sayu dengan tidak enak hati.

"Dan masih tersisa satu buah krystal,"

"Bagus," Komentar Luhan dan gadis itupun memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, gadis itu lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan terbangun saat merasakan cahaya matahari bersilau lebih panas dari biasanya. Gadis itu menggeliat lemah dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya ;membangunkan diri dari alam mimpi; reflek Luhan menutup wajah dengan lengannya saat menyadari bahwa cahaya menyilaukan itu bukan dari cahaya matahari, melainkan sebuah cahaya putih yang menyinari sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian cahaya itu sirna dan sosok Sehun berdiri didepannya.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan pelan, lelaki yang dipanggil menatap Luhan dan segaris lengkung bahagia tergores digaris wajahnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, ada apa dengan Sehun? Oh tunggu, kenapa Sehun terlihat lebih hidup?

"Lu,"

"Ada apa?" Luhan mencoba mendudukkan diri dengan susah payah, gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi dengan lelaki itu. Seketika semua terjawab saat pandangan Luhan tertuju pada kalung dileher Sehun dan dia terenyah.

"Sehun..Kau-"

"Kalung krystal terakhir telah redup Lu. Aku..aku hidup lagi." Sehun menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya dengan senyum sumingrah, mengabaikan Luhan yang hanya tersenyum miris.

"Wah, selamat ya Sehun! Lalu.. A-apa rencanamu..emh, pada kekasihmu itu?"

"Aku akan memberikan cincin ini padanya, sesuai janjiku dulu, aku akan melamarnya.." Girang Sehun sambil menunjukkan sepasang cincin perak berhiaskan permata bulan sabit dari balik saku celananya.

 **Nyutt~**

Luhan tersenyum manis atas keberhasilan Sehun meski jauh didalam hatinya dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Well, Luhan akan bahagia jika Sehun bahagia. Lagipula, jika saat ini Sehun hidup kembali, berarti besok adalah hari kematiannya? Entahlah, Luhan merasa bahwa dia ingin segera cepat-cepat mati tanpa harus menahan semua perasaannya.

"Begitu ya? Ini sekaligus hari terakhir kita bersama Sehun.." Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dan tersenyum manis dengan bibir pucat yang bergetar. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Sehun.." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Pergilah!" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dan Sehun tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah menahan tangisannya. Apakah.. dia telah membawa Luhan jatuh terperosok terlalu dalam?

"Lu-"

"Pergilah Sehun! Tugasmu sudah selesai untuk menjagaku, kini aku hanya menunggu waktu dan Malaikat Surga datang. Kau.. kau harus pergi untuk melamar kekasihmu itu, sebelum terlambat, cepat pergi.."

"Luhan..Tapi, kau baik?"

"Huh? Aku baik." Luhan tersenyum lebar menunjukkan cengiran yang sayangnya tak mampu membohongi Sehun. "Pergilah! Kekasihmu sudah menunggu." Luhan kembali mengulas senyum palsu. Tidak! Ia harus kuat, ia tak boleh menangis. Sehun menatap Luhan lama, kemudian mengangguk dengan tak rela. Tapi..dia sudah memiliki kesempatan, Daeun sudah menunggu!

"Baiklah, aku pergi.."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tanpa bicara sepatahkatapun ia kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Sehun sampai tubuh tegap itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Sedetik kemudian tetesan air mata jatuh mengalir membasahi pipi pucat kurusnya, tangisnya pecah dan gadis itu terisak seorang diri. Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Mencintai seseorang yang hadir sejekap dalam kehidupan dan pergi meninggalkannya demi orang lain. Terlalu sakit dan Luhan mulai tersenggal-senggal. Sehun datang dan membuatnya jatuh hati, kemudian Sehun pergi tanpa mau membalas perasaannya. Sungguh! Luhan ingin mati saat ini juga. Terlalu cepat namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"Sehun..hiks, hiks.. aku hiks, aku mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia memejamkan matanya agar ia tak terbawa emosi saat melihat sepasang kekasih tengah berpelukan ditaman tersebut. Daeun dan seorang lelaki yang Sehun yakini adalah lelaki dirumah sakit waktu lalu. Lelaki pucat itu mendesis karna merasa terhianati.

"Daeunni.. Kau menghianatiku?" Sehun berucap lirih dan menatap sepasang cincin ditangannya dengan pandangan lemah. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecut, cincin ini tak akan memiliki pasangan lagi. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuang sepasang cincin tersebut dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tak memohon pada sang penguasa agar dihidupkan kembali. Oh Sehun bodoh!" Sehun merutuki diri sendiri. Dia merasa bodoh! Ck, lucu juga jika dia menyadari pemikirannya yang sangat kolot. Seharusnya dia sadar jika dia sudah mati dan tak pantas hidup kembali, apalagi dengan ambisi untuk melamar Daeun yang masih memiliki masa depan cerah daripada menangisi dirinya yang telah mati, benar kan? Sehun kau memang bodoh!

 **DEG!**

Iris Sehun melebar dengan degupan jantung yang berdetak cepat, lelaki itu menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sesak saat dia mengingat seseorang yang tengah menderita saat ini.

Luhan.

Sehun meremas dadanya sendiri, ia tahu pasti Luhan sekarang sedang tersiksa, tersiksa karna kenyataan, takdir dan dirinya. Oh! Takdir telah mempermainkannya.

"Luhan.." Gumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ****  
Sehun kembali kekamar Luhan yang beberapa jam lalu telah dia tinggalkan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar itu, hanya saja sosok Luhan kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi bersandar disandaran ranjang. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecut menertawakan dirinya sendiri, bodoh sekali karna dia telah membuat gadis seperti Luhan menderita. Dia seorang diri, hidup dalam kesedihan dan rasa sakit tanpa teman, lalu sekarang dia harus menghadapi kematian yang menyakitkan seorang diri, belum lagi tentang perasaan tak terbalaskannya. Betapa berat kehidupan Luhan bahkan saat dihari terakhirnya saat ini, dan apakah Sehun tega membuat gadis itu menderita? Well, dia akan membuat Luhan bahagia disaat terakhirnya.

"Luhan.." Sehun mengusap pipi pucatnya lembut membangunkan gadis itu. "Lu.."

"Engghh.." Luhan hanya melenguh, sama seperti waktu pertama kali Sehun membangunkan Luhan, lelaki itu terkekeh geli.

"Heii..Luhan, bangunlah.." Merasa terusik, Luhan meracau sebentar sebelum dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

 **1 Detik..**

 **2 Detik..**

 **3 Detik..**

"Se-sehun?" Mata Luhan membulat, gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap mengucek matanya memastikan apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi melihat Sehun? Tidak, Sehun kan menemui kekasihnya. Pasti dia hanya berhalu sinasi.

"Se-sehun.. ba-bagaimana bisa? K-kau.." Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi tak percaya Luhan.

"Ayo! Kita membuat ingatan baru.." Alis Luhan bertautan tak mengerti atas ucapan Sehun.

"Lalu, kekasihmu?"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Mata Luhan membulat, antara perasaan tak percaya, kaget, sedih dan senang menjadi satu.

"Kenapa?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, ia kemudian menarik tangan Luhan perlahan.

"Tidak penting! Ayo! Kita rayakan hari terakhir sebelum kau pergi.."

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

Waktu seharian dihabiskan untuk bersama dan tertawa. Luhan, gadis itu tertawa ceria –meski keadaan tubuhnya sangat lemah– namun gadis itu seolah tidak peduli dan dengan semangat pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Sehun yang sah menjadi manusia. Just one night!

Kemudian pada malam harinya, Sehun mangajak Luhan makan malam romantasi diatas atap. Dewi malam tengah berkelip dan tersenyum manis. Malam seolah akan memberi kesan indah untuk acara Sehun dan Luhan malam ini. Luhan turun dengan perlahan dari anak tangga menemui Sehun yang sudah menunggu dilantai bawah. Dengan balutan dress soft pink selutut, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan memujua.

"Kau cantik," Guman Sehun takjub dan gadis manis itu tersipu.

"Kau juga tampan." Balas Luhan pelan. Sehun merasa gemas, lelaki itu mengusap rambut Luhan yang dibiarkan tergerai manis dengan lembut.

"Kita berangkat?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati Luhan menerimanya. "Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
Luhan membekap mulutnya terharu saat Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat makan malam yang telah Sehun siapkan sebagai kejutan. Atap yang disulap sedemikian rupa dengan ajaib. Satu meja bundar dengan dua kursi dengan satu lilin besar ditengah-tengah meja, ratusan lilin sebagai penerangan yang tersebar melingkar serta semerbak harum mawar merah yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Luhan terharu, gadis itu menuju pagar pembatas dan tersenyum bahagia mendapati pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah terlihat dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh kepipi pucatnya. Ini adalah malam paling bahagia sepanjang hidupnya.

"Heii..Luhan, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun khawatir saat menemukan gadis manis tersebut menangis, dia menangkup pipi Luhan dan menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan sayang.

"A-aku..hiks, terimakasih Sehun.." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat karna terlalu bahagia. "Hiks..aku senang sekali," Luhan terisak dan Sehun melepas pelukannya, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau suka?" Luhan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tersenyumlah. Malam ini sangat indah bukan? Jadi jangan merusaknya dengan tangisan.." Sehun tersenyum lembut mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Ayo makan," Sehun mengedip dan Luhan tersipu, menerima uluran tangan Sehun yang membawanya duduk disalah satu kursi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau berdansa?" Luhan mengangguk, gadis itu kemudian berdiri menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Mereka berdua berjalan ketengah-tengah atap. Sehun mendekati sebuah radio tape yang telah dia siapkan dan menghidupkan sebuah lagu ballad. Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan sementara kedua tangan Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. Keduanya bergerak sesuai irama dengan pandangan yang saling terpaut dan senyuman manis dibibir mereka. Luhan merasa bahagia sekali.

"Sehun..terimakasih ya.. untuk malam ini.." Lagi, air mata Luhan jatuh menetes akibat luapan rasa bahagia. Sungguh, berdua dimalam yang indah bersama orang yang kita sayangi sangatlah menyenangkan;bahkan melebihi apapun; Sehun tersenyum kecil, jemarinya bergerak menghapus air mata Luhan dengan lembut.

"Itu.. karna kau adalah orang yang special dihatiku.." Luhan mendongak dengan mata membulat, dia mengedip tak mengerti.

"Mak..maksudmu?" Sehun mengangguk mantap, lelaki itu mendekat menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

"Kau tahu, aku selama ini tidak menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Huh? Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Yes. Aku sadar bahwa gadis penyakitan yang cuek dan menyebalkan sepertimu telah membuatku jatuh hati," Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi cemberut Luhan, lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam pagutan manis. Hanya menempel.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Setetes cairan basah membasahi pipi Sehun, lelaki itu kemudian mendekap tubuh Luhan yang dibalas rengkuhan lemah dipinggangnya.

"Aku senang kau mencintaiku Sehun.." Lirih Luhan dengan tubuh melemah.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ulang Sehun sekali lagi. Tak ada respon apapun, Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan jatuh lemah kepelukannya. Sehun mendongak menatap langit yang sangat kelam dengan sinar rembulan yang tertutupi awan hitam. Apakah malam akan berakhir?

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga Luhan?" Luhan berguman rancau sebagai jawaban, gadis itu mulai tersenggal-senggal dengan nafas satu-satu yang memendek. Sehun hanya diam, mengusap bahunya tanpa berniat membantu. Dan setelah cukup lama terengah, tubuh Luhan terdiam dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur didekapannya tanpa pergerakan apapun, angin malam yang berderu hebat berhembus membawa aura dingin, apalagi mereka masih di atap.

"Luhan?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya kuat, tak ada respon atau pergerakan dari tubuh Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu tertidur dengan nyaman dalam dekapannya. Waktu terus berjalan dan ingin sekali Sehun menghentikannya agar dia mendengar Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jika dia bisa meminta, dia ingin agar dia dan Luhan tetap hidup, agar mereka bisa bersama-sama. Tapi.. Semua terlambat, Apa Sehun menyesal? Mungkin iya, tapi setidaknya dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Luhan tahu itu.

 **WESSHH~**

Sebuah lubang cahaya nampak turun dari langit dengan terang, membuat Sehun silau dan lelaki itu memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian dari lubang cahaya tersebut turunlah sepasang Malaikat dengan sayap dan lingkaran kuning di atas kepalanya, Malaikat Surga. Mereka datang dan artinya waktu mereka sudah habis. Lelaki pucat itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun.." Sosok gadis cantik dengan pakaian Serba putih berdiri didepan Sehun dengan senyum lembutnya, itu arwah Luhan. "Aku disini." Sehun tersenyum kecil, raga didekapannya kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Luhan, Ini saatnya kau pergi.." Malaikat itu mengintrupsi, Luhan mengangguk kemudian menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

"Sehun.. Terimakasih..Terimakasih sudah menemaniku dan mencintaiku. Aku senang karna ada seseorang yang mencintaiku, selamat tinggal.." Luhan tersenyum, gadis itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Sepasang Malaikat yang menunggunya itu, tapi.. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dan gadis itu berlari menghampirinya dengan cepat.

 **CHUP!**

Satu kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Sehun. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya erat merasakan benda kenyal yang dingin dan manis menyentuh bibirnya –masih memeluk raga Luhan– dan lelaki itu membuka matanya saat bibir Luhan telah sirna dan tidak mendapati Luhan didepannya, hanya ada ratusan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan cantik disekitarnya. Luhan sudah pergi?

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu didunia lain Lu," Guman Sehun mengecup dahi –raga– Luhan didepannya. Lelaki itu kemudian membawa tubuh Luhan kekamarnya dan mengirim pesan kepada sanak saudara yang Luhan punya tentang keadaan gadis itu. dan setelahnya, tubuh Sehunpun sirna karna waktu 24 jam untuk hidupnya telah habis. Sehun kembali kepada penguasa.

 **.**

 **.**

"YA! Sialan. Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kesiangan? Yakkkk! PRku belum selesai, hueee.." Gadis manis dengan balutan seragam biru kotak-kotak itu terus meracau tidak jelas seiring langkah kaki pendeknya yang setengah berlari menuju halte. Luhan, siswa SMU itu bangun kesiangan sementara sepuluh menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup. Ck! Sialan sekali karna terlalu asik membaca komik membuatnya sampai lupa waktu dan berakhir bangun kesiangan.

"CK! Dasar Luhan bo-"

 **BRUK!** –Luhan yang tak memperhatikan jalan dan sibuk mengomel itu menabrak seseorang sampai tubuh mungilnya terjungkal dengan tidak elit dijalanan trotor.

"–Doh!" Gadis manis itu mengaduh sambil mengusap bokongnya. Dia mendongak dan mengeram kesal pada orang yang ternyata lelaki yang telah menabraknya.

"YA! Makanya jalan pakai mata." Maki Luhan kesal sambil bangkit dan membersihkan rok sekolahnya.

"Kau itu yang jalan pakai mata!" Luhan mendongak dan menatap sengit lelaki yang sepertinya seorang mahasiswa tersebut.

"Kau itu yang sudah mahasiswa tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berjalan, Tuan.." Luhan melirik name tag yang terpasang di bagian dada kiri almamaternya.

"Oh Sehun yang sangat terhomat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's to : [NoonaLu], [luhannieka], [Oh Juna93], [Deer20], [khalidasalsa], [LisnaOhlu120], [kyungexo], [Lisasa Luhan]**

 **~~~-oOo-oOo-oOo-~~~**

 **P.S : Maaf yah kalo Endingnya rada Gaje :V Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan berkomentar pada fict ini ^.^**

 **Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan! See you di next fict HunHan lainnya :D**

 **Byeeee {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[6.17.2015] Miss Galaxy a.k.a Kazekage Laxy**


End file.
